Anything but ordinary
by RainOwl
Summary: After an intersting talk with her mother a now 16 year old Yolei takes a walk to think.songfic.
1. No

Rain: Hey everybody!  
  
Kai: can't you start the fic with anything else?  
  
Rain: I could start with Kai torture.  
  
Kai: never mind.  
  
Rain: I thought you would feel that way. I can't believe this is my second fic in 1 day!  
  
Kai: yippee, whoohoo.  
  
Rain: ^-^ you can shut up now.  
  
Kai: Hn.  
  
Rain: whatever, on with the story!  
  
Anything but ordinary  
  
"course, I'll come. Sounds fab."  
  
Yolei hung up the phone smirking. Smirking was about as close to smiling as she came these days.  
  
She had left the digidestined a long time ago, and had joined a sort of, different, crowd. They weren't the 'bad' crowd, no smoking, no drinking, and no peer pressure.  
  
/definitely no peer pressure/ she thought happily.  
  
Their crowd was odd because everyone acted like themselves and you didn't get judged by what you looked like.  
  
She loved her new life.  
  
As she walked her mom called, "honey, your friend called and wanted you to call him back."  
  
Who would be calling her now?  
  
"Who was it?" Yolei asked.  
  
"A boy named T.K."  
  
Them. She shuddered. 'they' were the digidestined or, as they were known school, the perfect crowd. Once before they had become 'perfect' she had been friends with them. But when they became the 'perfect crowd' Yolei realized she could pretend to be someone else or drop out of the group. She had chosen the latter, and never once regretted it.  
  
"Aren't you going to call him back?"  
  
"No." Replied Yolei bluntly.  
  
Her mother turned to look at her and began to take in her outfit.  
  
She was wearing little black ankle boots that had silver chains dangling from the sides. A lilac spegetti strap tank top, loose black Jean shorts with a silver chain serving as a buckle, hair up in a ponytail with another silver chain around the hair tie, and a chain necklace and bracelet. All in all an outfit to confuse her peers so they could not class her on sight.  
  
"Dear, why can't you even try to be normal?"  
  
Yolei just rolled her eyes and walked out the door.  
  
~Sometimes I get so weird  
  
I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh myself to sleep  
  
It's my lullaby  
  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
  
Just to feel the danger  
  
I wanna scream it makes me feel alive.~  
  
Yolei walked around town, she considered going to the arcade but dismissed it quickly, instead she let her feet carry her to the park.  
  
~Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breath?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out and leave me there to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.~  
  
Normal, her mom had said, where is the fun in that?  
  
More over, what is the meaning of normal? And what was so special about it?  
  
~To walk with in the line  
  
Would make my life so boring  
  
I want to know that I  
  
Have been to the extreme  
  
So knock me off my feet  
  
Come on now give it to me  
  
Anything to make me feel alive.~  
  
Where was the point in life, she wondered if you let someone run it for you? Somebody else's decisions of what you can and cannot do?  
  
~Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breath?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please~  
  
Heart-break, hate, pain. All of those things are normal.  
  
Living with them and being perfectly happy about them is not normal. It is also something she and some of her friends did.  
  
~Let down your defense  
  
Use no common sense  
  
If you look you will see that this world is a beautiful, accident, turbulant, succulent, occulent, permanent  
  
No way  
  
I wanna taste it  
  
Don't wanna waste it away.~  
  
I get it.  
  
~Sometimes I get so weird  
  
I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh myself to sleep  
  
It's my lullaby  
  
Normal is what you make it.  
  
Is it enough? Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breathe?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me there to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life.~  
  
The end.  
  
Rain: first off disclaimer I don't own digimon or anything but ordinary by Avril lavigne. Now I am going to end this before mister idiot shows up. Bye!  
  
Kai: hey, who are you call- * thwump *  
  
THIS FIC HAS ALREADY ENDED PLEASE PRESS THE BUTTON LABLED REVIEW AND REVIEW THIS STORY AND MESSAGE ARE BROUGHT TO YOU BY RAIN. 


	2. uphill

Rain: okay. Yes, I should be updating my other fics, but there is something you people dudes need to understand about me. I write when I get an idea. Not before. queen isa, you asked for more, well, I got an idea and now I'm writing it. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~Blah~ lyrics  
  
* * *  
  
(TK's pov)  
  
He was alone. Again.  
  
Well, everyone else has something to do.  
  
Kari and Davis were one a date, Ken was spending time with his parents, Cody was visiting his aunt-  
  
And Yolei refuses to call you back. Whispered a voice in the back of his mind.  
  
~I woke up it was seven  
  
Waited 'till eleven  
  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
  
What's another night all alone?  
  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
  
And here it goes~  
  
He sighed, picked up the phone and dialed Yolei's number. Again.  
  
He had dialed it so many times he had it memorized.  
  
He had recently discovered why Yolei had left their group.  
  
Peer pressure. He felt it, as well.  
  
It wasn't the type parents warned you about.  
  
It was the pressure of being in the 'perfect' group.  
  
And now he wanted out. He wanted real friends.  
  
~I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
  
Having more fun then me~  
  
"Hello?" came Yolei's voice over the phone and he felt his hope surge.  
  
"You have reached Yolei's phone. I'm not home right now, here comes the beep you know what to do."  
  
He put the phone down and sighed.  
  
There was no point in leaving a message.  
  
He stood up and went out calling "I'm going for a walk!"  
  
No answer. Ah, well, he hadn't really expected one.  
  
~And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
  
Staring at these four walls again  
  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
  
And there gonna leave me here on my own~  
  
His feat took him to the park, where he found Kari and Davis eating ice cream.  
  
"Hey TK!" called Kari, happily.  
  
He nodded and tried to smile, but it didn't come out quite right.  
  
He was always uneasy around the others, these days.  
  
Like he didn't quite fit.  
  
~I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
  
Having more fun then me~  
  
Come to think of it, when was the last time they had all gone somewhere and he had had a good time?  
  
Before Yolei left. Replied that little voice in the back of his mind.  
  
He sighed, mostly because the voice was right.  
  
Luckily, Kari didn't notice, she just continued to chatter away.  
  
He said "um . . . Look, Kari, I have to go. See you later!"  
  
He barely heard Kari's reply because he was questioning himself.  
  
Why did I lie? Why was I uncomfortable in the first place?  
  
Just then he heard a familiar voice say, "I don't care what you think. You thoughts are your, so leave me alone." Instantly his pulse quickened and followed the voice quickly.  
  
He found Yolei talking angrily with Ken.  
  
For a moment he just stopped and looked at her.  
  
She was wearing black ankle boots, a lilac tank top, and loose black jean shorts. With her hair up in a ponytail, he could not make heads nor tails of what clique she belonged in.  
  
Interesting.  
  
"Look, Ichijogi, I like the way I live now. I have no intention of joining you, or your stupid little friends, ever again."  
  
Ken looked as if he had just been slapped.  
  
Then, his look changed to that of anger as he turned and stalked away.  
  
~What the heck is wrong with me  
  
Don't fit in with anybody  
  
How did this happen to me?  
  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
  
Cause every night is the worst night ever~  
  
"Yolei?" he called, wishing he had half her courage.  
  
She spun around and stared.  
  
Kari and Davis had been to wrapped up in each other to notice, and Ken had been in too much of a huff, but he should have known she'd notice.  
  
He was currently wearing black pants and a dark blue short-sleeved shirt. Black army boots completed the ensemble.  
  
She looked him over, inch by inch, taking in the fact that he wasn't wearing a hat and the fact that green was no where to be seen.  
  
She lifted an eyebrow. "What happened to you?" she questioned.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure." He responded, surprised he wasn't more nervous.  
  
"Tell me." She ordered, gesturing to a near by park bench.  
  
They sat down, and he did.  
  
He told about the fact that he couldn't seem to have fun, the fact that he wasn't comfortable around his friends, even about the way he had lied to Kari earlier.  
  
When he told her about the latter, she snorted and muttered something about a cheerleader.  
  
"What?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I said she is a frilly cheerleader." She replied.  
  
He didn't know why, but it seemed incredibly funny to him all of a sudden.  
  
He couldn't help himself, he started laughing.  
  
When he calmed down, he expected her to be looking angry. Instead she looked amused.  
  
"You know, you're not so bad." She said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." He replied, surprised.  
  
Suddenly, she stood up. "Come on. I want to show you something."  
  
He shrugged and followed her.  
  
~I'm just a kid  
  
I'm just a kid  
  
I'm just a kid  
  
I'm just a kid  
  
I'm just a kid~  
  
She led him to a club called wild night (couldn't resist) and walked inside.  
  
He hesitated for a fraction of a second before following.  
  
She led him up to the bar and said "Hey, Anya."  
  
"'Lei, who's your friend?" asked the woman behind the bar.  
  
"This is 'Keru. He's new." She replied.  
  
Sometime when he hadn't been paying attention she had shortened his name. He didn't mind.  
  
"Nice to meet you, 'Keru. What would you two like to drink?"  
  
"Root beer." Responded Yolei.  
  
"Coke." He said.  
  
She nodded and went to get their orders.  
  
Without thinking about it, he tuned into the music blaring from the speakers.  
  
"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
  
Having more fun then me  
  
I'm all alone tonight  
  
Nobody cares tonight  
  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight."  
  
That was me, a few hours ago. He realized.  
  
He couldn't help but feel that things were going to go uphill from here.  
  
* * *  
  
Rain: well? Review please! 


End file.
